The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that can be used for cleaning surfaces. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, many surfaces are difficult to clean, especially because foreign substances become dried and stuck to these surfaces. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.